


Imagine…Going to a diner with Dean

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [3]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Dean Imagine, F/M, Fluff, imagine, luci-in-trenchcoats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67





	Imagine…Going to a diner with Dean

You pushed the dingy door open, prompting one of those bells to ring overhead, alerting the entire diner of your presence. Dean walked forward, forcing you to take another step inside. He was pressed up against your back, shivering slightly if you were to guess.

“Anywhere you like,” a waitress said as she popped her head out from the kitchen. “Be with you in a minute.”

Dean patted you forward towards a booth a ways from the door, not that you would need the privacy. You slid onto the red plastic vinyl, finding it to be more comfortable than you’d expected. Dean sat across from you looking miserable.

His hair was soaked. His shirt was drenched. He was dripping water everywhere and was covered in goosebumps.

“Dean…” you said, reluctantly shrugging yourself out of his oversized and warm jacket. You’d stupidly forgotten to bring yours on the hunt and when it started to pour, Dean wouldn’t take no for an answer. He sat up, forcing himself to unwrap his arms from around his torso.

“Y/N, I’m fine, really,” he lied, looking like he was about to start shaking. You gave him a hard glare and continued to remove yourself from his protective offering. He glared back, green eyes filled with a mixture of annoyance and reluctance.

“I’m warm now. Take it,” you said as you tried to remove your arm from the long sleeve. Dean held up a hand to stop you.

“Stop. You said-” he started.

“I said I was cold three hours ago, Dean. Now stop being so stubborn and wrap yourself up before you get sick!” you said, ignoring the waitress now watching your conversation from behind the counter. Dean sighed, ready to start a new round of refusal when you stood up and walked over to his side of the booth.

“What are you doing?” he said as you slid in and got as close as possible before wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Warming you up, you stubborn gentleman. Can we get something to eat now that I know you won’t freeze to death?” you said, looking up at him. His hard eyes were gone and were replaced with the kinder ones you’d come to love as he reached his arm around your shoulder.

“Do you think they have pie?” he said, raising his voice so the waitress would know to come over.

“Let’s get something warm in you first,” you said, wrapping both arms around him. He kissed the top of your head as he pulled you into his lap.

“Well with you as my own personal heater, I think I’ll warm up real fast,” he said, glad he had you around to make sure he did.


End file.
